Ulquiorra,The Mage Vasto Lord
by MatteoAcioli
Summary: [Ulquiorra is Harry Fanfic] After Harry Dies against Voldemort by the first time,he discovers that Dumbledore is an manipulative old bastard,some time after that he becomes an adjuntas and Finds an certain shinigami in hueco mundo


Harry was calm,surprisingly,He was dying,he had just fought against Voldemort and was hit by the Killing Curse,he was using a black shirt and blue jeans,after some time he finally closed his eyes,he finally saw,ironically,a bright light,when he looked around he identify were he was,it was King Cross Station,but now it was all white and only him was there,he heard a voice,a deep and familiar voice

"It Saddens me to see you here,harry" Dumbledore said,he was wearing his usual white robes and was looking at Harry Sadly "I am dead ?" harry asked with curiosity in his voice,"not really harry,you can come back,if you refuse you can go to a place that Is some mysterious that I don't know what lives there" Dumbledore said while smiling,Inside his mind he was laughing,it was all happening just as he planned,harry would come back and kill the last horcrux,Dumbledore already know this was going to put the philosopher stone knowing that harry was going to find it and defeat Voldemort in his weakened state

He paid the Wesley family and the Granger to Befriend harry and tell them all of his plan,what Harry said totally shocked him."I am not going back Dumbledore,I already know that you have been manipulating me all of this time,you paid to that Trash of Granger and Wesley to befriend me,I just realized all of this,you are just a senile old man trying to kill A dark lord that YOU created,I will not come back because of your ambitions,why am I saying all of this for you ? because even if you are strong,even if you almost defeated the dark lord,you died at the end,Do you know why Dumbledore ? because inside of you,You know that you are nothing more than trash !" Harry screamed the word trash with true disgust.

Dumbledore eyes widened in surprise and fear,no this couldn't be happening,he was supposed to be he Golden Boy,the savior,the boy-who-lived,he manipulated fudge and the minister,he created false stories to make harry look powerful and an savior,he did everything possible and now he was saying this type of things ? And what surprised Dumbledore the most,how did he discovered all of this ? "Harry My boy what are you talking about,we have to defeat the dark lor-" "Dumbledore I already make my decision,you are nothing more than a Old Fool,Besides,why are I the one who always have to fight ?,Why can't you fight against him for once ?"

"Because you are the chosen one my boy,you have to defeat him just like you defeated him 16 years ago" "I didn't defeat him ! the spell that my mother cast did ! I am tired of this" harry exclaimed as the train appeared,when he stepped in a Chain appeared in his chest and he closed his eyes,he felt a large pain all around his body as the chain started to destroy-itself,after finally it ended,he felt a pain much bigger as a Mask started forming in his face,he felt like he was being Beaten,pierced and being burned all at the same time while his body was looked like his skin was slowly dissolving.

after what seemed like hours,it finally ended,his memories started to melt away and his instincts began to domain his mind,as he started his Hunt,after some time he finally saw it,it was a large creature with a large hole in his chest,he didn't care,on his now primitive mind it was nothing more than food,no,a fine description was trash,he quickly advanced at the much larger creature,when it finally noticed him,his sharp claws were now on the creatures eyes,Blinding it,after the quick kill (and meal) he finally looked at himself

he was different,unlike that monster he just killed,only his head was filled in bones,something like a dragon-like bone helmet covering his head,he had green cat-like eyes and big bat like wings and a Large tail,he had black fur all around his body,he wasn't a human anymore,after his `Hunt` ended he quickly recovered some of his memories,the very basic,The name of his Friends that betrayed him and a white-bearded man,he remembered off a school of..witchcraft ? before he could thought about it he heard a voice

"That was a impressive kill,boy",as harry looked to the voice owner,he realized that he wasn't like him,he was a human,he had Brown Hair and was wearing a white uniform with 'Captain' written in it,behind him stood two figures,a black man with short hair and four little bangs in his face,at his side stood a man with white hair that didn't opened his eyes while he stared at them,after a while,he finally spoke "Who are you ? " as soon as this words passed trough his mouth he was surprised,his voice was different,much more deep and..Dark ? before he could react aizen started to speak "My name is Aizen,This is Gin and he is tousen,we were Shinigami until i stole this.." aizen spoke until he take a black sphere off his pocket

"Its an extremely powerful object,I can tell that you just turned an hollow,an adjuchas to be more exact,i could give you power,you would be more than mere Vasto Lord,you would be an Espada,my top soldiers,the only thing I ask to you is to serve me and be truly royal,do you accept ?" "I will accept,I need power,If I don't have power than I will Be Trash,I will serve you and I will never Betray you,Sir" he said with his Cold and monotone voice "Before we start this mission,I need to know,what is your name ?" "My name is...Ulquiorra,Ulquiorra chifer" he said with confidence


End file.
